Drabble Collection: Digimon Adventure
by Ajora
Summary: A collection of short scenes for Digimon Adventure. Updated: Mimi.
1. Jou and Koushiro: Anatomy

Drabble Collection: Digimon Adventure  
-by Ajora Fravashi  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon, nor am I in any way linked to Bandai or Toei.  
Note: This is a collection of drabbles of various ratings, pairings, and content. All warnings will be given in the header at the start of each drabble. Any offensive content can be skipped over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Anatomy  
Pairings: ... Not exactly. Warning for possible m/m, just in case.  
Characters: Jou, Koushiro  
Rating: General  
Word count: 233

Too light to tickle, the touch that traced along his arm was almost a caress. It skimmed along a faint blue path with a very specific purpose.

"Basilic vein, branching off into the median cubital, median antebrachial, and basilic. Cephalic vein." Then the touch went to his hand. "Palmar venous arches, digital veins."

It went to his clavicle. "Subclavian, branching into the jugulars and vertebral veins. From there we go to the common carotid artery, which originates from the aorta. From the aorta we get the subclavian and brachiocephalic arteries, and-"

Jou's voice droned on and on, listing veins and arteries as he came across them with the single-mindedness of a medical student. Koushiro did not squirm, despite every fiber in his body wanting to get up and go do something interesting, like playing datapacket ping-pong with another hacker. But Jou was his friend, he reminded himself, and their friendship was quieter than with, say, Taichi. It stabilized over the years, and even though they had their own spheres of interest, there was a comfortable peace with another studious introvert that was missing with the others. This kind of solitary get-together had become normal.

Yet, when Jou asked him to help him study for his anatomy test (all while telling him how perfect his skin was), Koushiro had thought he meant something _else_.


	2. JouKou: Objects At Rest

Drabble Collection: Digimon Adventure  
-by Ajora Fravashi

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Objects At Rest  
Pairings: Jou/Koushiro  
Characters: Jou, Koushiro  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 300

Koushiro didn't know when it started. Everyone around them were shacking up, and they alone had no interest in the high school dating scene. There was simply no time. Jou was constantly buried in schoolwork and he was more interested in coding. That they chose to share an apartment during college was a practical measure. He could trust Jou to pay his share of the bills, and Jou could trust him to be quiet when it was necessary.

Perhaps that was how it started. Sometime in the college years, over quiet study sessions and little white take-out boxes, he had grown fond of Jou. Things evolved, as all things do, and they were officially a couple by the time Jou was in the middle of medical school. Now residency takes up all of Jou's time.

As a testament to his faith in _them_, the vitamins and high- nutrition snacks were laid out for the next day. They'll sustain Jou in the hours when there's not enough time to eat a real meal. Koushiro's latest program is at the point where he can leave it for the night. He has take-out sitting in the microwave, because neither of them can cook.

When Jou finally does return, it's in the wee hours of the morning and he shambles in like a zombie. Koushiro says nothing as he helps his lover out of his work clothes and into pajamas, because no words are needed. Jou's haunted eyes are enough to tell him that another patient has passed on. He wraps his arms around Jou's too-thin torso in sympathy, and he wishes Jou wasn't so tired. Sex had been a good escape when there was time.

Jou's face buries in his hair, and sex doesn't matter. There are other ways to care for a doctor.


	3. Yamato: Aria

Drabble Collection: Digimon Adventure  
-by Ajora Fravashi

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Aria  
Season: Digimon Adventure 02  
Characters: Yamato  
Rating: G  
Pairing: None  
Words: 231  
Topic: Addiction

It began with a lone piano, mournful in its solitude. The strings and a few woodwinds crept up upon it, weaving their own smooth notes around the piano. A baritone joined in shortly afterwards, singing of something in a language he didn't know. He didn't care. The music was enough to play his own emotions like a well-handled violin. He rode with each crest and fall of the music, letting it sing into his soul like nothing else could.

Yamato knew it wasn't cool. "Cool" was rock music or whatever was popular at the time, played by talentless hacks whose music was a pale mirror of the zeitgeist. Rare was it when true stars rose to make their marks on modern music. There was something indefinable about the timelessness of symphonies and operas. Classics became classics for a reason.

He wondered if it was because he thought he couldn't cut it in the classical scene that he gravitated towards playing rock and popular music. Immature music from a boy who was still exploring his immature self.

He cracked his eyes open briefly to read the time on the alarm clock. Three in the morning. The music piped through his headphones became lighter and lifted his spirits along with it, and he didn't care about the time or what he had to do later that day. The music was all that mattered.


	4. Still Waters

Drabble Collection: Digimon Adventure  
-by Ajora Fravashi

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Still Waters  
Season: Adventure 02  
Characters: None  
Rating: G  
Pairing: None  
Words: 300  
Topic: Beach  
Note: If you pay really close attention to the Dark Ocean episode, you'll notice a sign in digital code. It reads "Innsmouth." I wanted to try a bit of scene description with the overly Lovecraftian references.

-

Somewhere, in a plane of existence accessible to both the Digital World and the human world, yet a part of neither, lies a vast, terrible beach. To the visitor, it stretches as far as the eye can see. If one gazes upon the land, one will see the crumbling, deafeningly silent, lifeless town of Innsmouth. Sinister are its empty houses and streets, as if a fate worse than death would await the unsuspecting.

The terror that looms over this stretch of no-man's-land is not overt. It does not threaten with muscle or weapons, words or acts; it threatens with an ever present, understated blanket of lurking evil. It promises not death, but unspeakable things which makes death seem an appealing alternative. For some it promises a complete erasure of their personalities, for others it promises to twist and rot the very core of their being, and for others still it promises to bring to life their greatest fears.

The grey sands cling, slowing a visitor with its impossible weight. The dense sea air, underlined with the stink of aquatic decay, sticks to the back of one's throat and settles in the lungs. The great, unnaturally calm ocean stretches out from the beach to an unknown horizon. Grey close to the sands and darkening to blackness as the water deepens, the ocean lies in wait for victims. Its calm surface is all the more malignant in its implication of marine horrors. The few who have escaped tell of frog-like Deep Ones and their master, hidden in the depths of the ocean.

The Dark Ocean need not call to its victims. They come on their own, lured by their own darkness and alienation. When they depart, a little bit of their souls are left behind.

In the Dark Ocean, Dagomon waits dreaming.


	5. Mimi: Love Is

Drabble Collection: Digimon Adventure  
-by Ajora Fravashi

Title: Love Is  
Character: Mimi (Jou, Koushiro, Sora, Miyako, Hikari)  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Mention of Jou/Koushiro  
Words: 300  
Original LJ posting date: 2008/09/21

* * *

Mimi loves boys. Muscled or scrawny, suave or awkward, flirty or oblivious. They are a mystery, and yet sometimes she intuitively knows what they want.

Mimi loves girls. They're softer than men, easier to understand, and often much prettier. Girls are more likely to go shopping with her or stay up all night with her while they paint each other's nails. But some are even more mysterious than boys.

Her girls are her best friends, and sometimes she wonders if she should nudge for a little more than platonic sleepovers and gossip. How would Sora react, or Miyako and Hikari? Would they prefer to settle down with one person or be open to multiples? She knows she couldn't possibly love only one person and wonders why anyone would want to limit themselves so.

Mimi loves her boys especially, because they know her and put up with her shenanigans. There's Jou, who's flaily like her, but much more dedicated to studying for his future. She admires that, because she doesn't have quite the enthusiasm for her studies. She's still a teenager and adulthood seems so far away! And then there's Koushiro, who's oh so socially awkward and buries himself in his programming because it's what he's good at. She could never focus as intently as he does on something so _boring_. But he tolerates her pranks and attempts for his attention. She once wondered what it would be like if he just focused that attention on someone real.

Sometimes, when she sees her boys together and so caught up in each other that they notice no one else, she doesn't have to wonder about them. She knows that they will always be her favorite boys, even if they only have eyes for each other. They're her closest human friends.


End file.
